


Into the Earth, Heart Standing Still

by Saraste



Series: Femslash February 2016 [17]
Category: Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Angst, F/F, Femslash February, Girly threesome, Romance, Temporary Character Death - Vampire Resurrection, Vampire's Love Different, Wordcount: 100, vampire lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6043780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura dies, Carmilla and Bertha holding onto her hands, and is buried and reborn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Earth, Heart Standing Still

They hold hands until all breath has left Laura’s body, until her heart has stopped beating and she is rigid, cold, lifeless.

 

‘She looks…’ Bertha can’t finish.

 

Carmilla sighs. ‘Not all unlike you, when…’

 

Bertha  _ knows _ . She remembers tomb-earth clogging her mouth, the horror of buriedohgodiwantoutpleasehelpeidontwant. 

 

‘Can’t she?’

 

Carmilla looks aside. ‘There are things even I cannot change. Things which  _ need _ to happen.’

 

So they kiss cold cheeks, carry Laura outside, dig a grave, lay her to rest. The next day Laura is reborn, choking on earth with the light of undeath in her eyes, her heart still the same.


End file.
